The present invention relates to a new and improved metal container including a weld seam and an interior covering for the weld seam comprising a thermoset powder lacquer on an epoxide resin basis.
Thermosetting powder lacquers on an epoxide resin basis as known, for example, from British Patent Publication No. 2,055,843A, serve to cover the entire interior wall of metal containers for receiving foodstuffs or beverages.